Experimentation
by Arktosphonos
Summary: Max and Chloe bring something new into the bedroom.


"It's not going to bite you," Chloe chided Max, mouth quirked into a manic grin as she watched her girlfriend open the package the pair had been waiting for. "C'mon, do it or I will."

"Just a second, Chloe," Max grumbled, still staring down at the unmarked box. She could practically feel Chloe's eyes on her and it only made the brunette more nervous as she started prying open the cardboard flaps. Bit by bit did the box finally open, revealing another box within, this one long and rectangular.

A groan of frustration was blown against Max's ear, sending her heart set to racing behind her ribs from the innocent act. Chloe knew she had sensitive ears and always teased them whenever she could.

"Chloe!" Max snapped, whirling about to glare at the taller girl.

"Aw, poor baby," Chloe cooed, bringing her hands up to cup her girlfriend's face. A swift kiss was given to those pouting lips before Chloe reached behind Max and snagged the box.

It took a mere second for Chloe to tear open the packaging and set the contents of the box on her desk. The soft sound of a suction cup adhering to the surface of the wood was the only sound in the room for long minutes as the two girls silently stared at the glittery pink dildo Chloe had just set down.

"So," Chloe drawled out, tossing the remaining trash in the bin beside her bed. "It's a little more girly than I imagined."

Max couldn't even form a response as her throat tightened in embarrassment. Her cheeks felt like they were close to burning off and she could even feel the waves of warmth wash over the tips of her ears.

"Max?" Chloe called out her girlfriend's name, gently elbowing her in the ribs to try and pull some response out of her. "Yo, Maxaroni, are you alright?"

"'M fine," Max said in a rush of breath, bringing her hands up to rub at her cheeks in an attempt to physically brush away the awkwardness that had overcome her.

"Aw, you're embarrassed," Chloe sneered, reaching out and grabbing the dildo off the desk. "How cute."

"So what are we going to do with it?" Max asked, pointedly ignoring her girlfriend's jabs. Sure, she ordered the toy on a dare, but she never expected it to actually arrive, much less did she actually intend to use it.

Chloe hummed while placing the dildo in the harness that came with it. Without a word, Chloe slipped it on, fixing the straps around her hips with a gleeful whistle.

"Well, how do I look?" Chloe spun about, the toy swaying in the air as she twirled around.

Max smiled for the first time since the box arrived earlier that afternoon, and a slight hand was brought up to hide the laughter that threatened to spill forth.

"It looks ridiculous," Max finally answered, reaching out and tugging on the toy in an attempt to get Chloe to stand still. "I don't think we'll actually use it."

"What?" Chloe asked, cocking her head to the side before looking down at the glittery monstrosity between her legs. "C'mon, we could totally use it. It's meant to be used."

"As a paperweight maybe," Max mumbled, rolling her eyes as Chloe swung her hips around, making the dildo sway and bounce around. "Take that off, Chloe."

"Fine, fine," Chloe sighed, slipping out of the harness and tossing the gear onto her bed. A forlorn expression painted her face as she pouted at her girlfriend. "You're no fun, Max."

* * *

She finds herself on her back in an instant, pushed over by small hands before Max –beautiful, wonderful Max– is atop her, all tongue and wandering fingers. She shivers under the smaller girl's ministrations, doing little more than grinding up against her eager paramour as she's kissed senseless.

It's not often when Max is riled up enough to take the lead in the bedroom, but Chloe can't find the time to complain as the brunette pulls at her shirt, silently begging her to undress.

Chloe can do little more than reply, shedding her shirt and bra with ease before pulling Max down for more kisses.

Calloused fingers brush against a hardened nipple, carefully twisting the sensitive nub and causing Chloe to mewl in pleasure. Her hips bucked erratically upwards, no rhythm whatsoever in her movements as she desperately seeks out friction against Max's thigh.

Sensing her partner's discomfort and desperation, Max moves her knee between the girl's legs, letting her grind against her as she kissed her way down Chloe's body, stopping only to lave at a pert nipple. Tugging on the piercing that rested within with her teeth, Max groaned in appreciation at the cry of pleasure that tore its way from Chloe's mouth.

"Max!" Chloe cried, hips thrashing about as she tugged the brunette's face closer to her chest. She was glad she had gotten those piercings so long ago, if only because of the delirious amounts of pleasure that shot through her spine each time Max so much as brushed against one of them. Each swipe of the brunette's tongue only made her moan louder, move faster.

A pitiful whine left her as Max continued to venture downwards, no longer interested in playing with the metal hoops and deciding to instead mark her hips up with gentle bites.

"Enough with the foreplay, babe," Chloe sighed, reaching down to cup Max's face. Brushing her finger against the girl's lips, she sucked in a breath as her thumb was caught between the brunette's teeth and licked before released.

A sudden idea had Chloe shoving Max back and bolting off the bed to dig through the closet. She ignored the questions thrown her way as she rummaged through the dirty clothes that sat on the floor.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, pulling out the bright pink dildo the two had been ignoring for some weeks now. "Found you, you little prick."

"Chloe..." Max grumbled as the item was tossed up on the bed besides her. Her eyes didn't remain on the toy for long as Chloe began stripping off the rest of her clothes before her.

Max's eyes were drawn to the shapely form of her girlfriend's legs as the tattered jeans she wore slid down, inch by agonizing inch, before hitting the floor completely. A pair of plain black panties was all that Chloe wore now, and those too joined the ranks of the unwashed as they were tossed into the growing pile of discarded clothes at the bottom of Chloe's closet.

"What?" Chloe asked as she climbed back onto the bed.

"I don't know how to use this," Max mumbled, glaring at the glittery dildo and harness that sat between her and her girlfriend.

"You just put it on and, y'know, move," Chloe explained as best she could. Leaning forward, she tried to kiss Max again, but was met with the girl's hand instead as it blocked her kiss.

"I'm serious, Chloe."

Chloe sighed, scratching at the back of her neck before looking into Max's eyes. "Do you want me to show you how it's done?"

A blush quickly coated Max's entire face.

"I- Well, I-" She stammered, tongue darting out to nervously lick at her lips as she averted her eyes and fiddled with her hands.

"Here, just put it on," Chloe said with a roll of her eyes, pushing the toy closer to Max. "I'll teach you how to use it."

Reluctantly, Max slid into the harness, adjusted the straps, and kneeled on the bed in front of Chloe.

"Okay, what now?" She asked.

"Lay down on your back," Chloe commanded, trying to guide the brunette into the position she wanted her in. Her heart was racing, beating a staccato rhythm against her ribs as she watched Max finally lay down, hand instinctively grabbing the base of the dildo to keep it from flopping over.

"Good girl," The older girl whispered, eyes transfixed on the bright pink phallus that sat between her girlfriend's legs.

"First, we're going to need lube," She stated, almost clinical in her speech. "While I might be horny as fuck right now, lube helps get it in better."

Bending over the edge of the bed, Chloe rummaged beneath it before pulling out a small squeeze bottle, flipping the top, and squirting some of the contents onto her palm.

Max squirmed atop the sheets, breath coming out in short little pants as she watched Chloe crawl over to her, breasts swaying slightly as she climbed between her legs and began to coat the dildo in lube, giving the toy a few quick jerks which only caused the brunette's breath to hitch at each tug.

"That should do it," Chloe stated in a rush of breath, wiping her hand clean on the sheets before climbing atop Max. Gripping the slippery shaft, Chloe lowered herself onto the toy, hissing softly in discomfort as she was stretched to allow entrance for the dildo. It didn't exactly hurt, but after so long without anything bigger than Max's fingers it left her pleasantly sore.

Max watched, breathless, as the toy disappeared into her girlfriend, centimeter by centimeter, before it completely vanished within her as she finally seated herself fully atop the brunette. Reaching out, Max grabbed at Chloe's waist, holding her stable.

"Oh, fuck," Chloe moaned, trembling atop her girlfriend as the final inch slid inside her and she was sitting firmly atop Max's hips. Throwing her head back and letting her eyes slide shut, Chloe sat there for a few seconds, just allowing herself to adjust before she began to roll her hips forward. "Gods, it feels so fucking good, Max."

Nails dug into the soft skin of Chloe's hips, and it took all of Max's will to keep her hips steady as she watched her girlfriend move atop her. She wanted to move, to do something to aid Chloe in making more of the delicious noises that spilled from her mouth. An experimental thrust of her hips caused the older girl to sob in pleasure, sending a jolt of satisfaction to rush through her.

Each roll of Chloe's hips made the older girl's breasts bounce; made her make the most agonizingly sweet moans Max had ever heard Chloe make; made her feel good, and it was with her own soft little mewls that she started thrusting upwards into her girlfriend, trying her best to please Chloe as the girl moved against her.

"Gods, Chloe," Max sighed, entranced by the way her girl was trembling with pleasure. "You're so beautiful right now."

A weak laugh was her response and it quickly choked off into a drawn out moan as Max picked up the pace, eager to get Chloe to scream out her name.

"Max!" Chloe cried out. Grabbing the other girl's hands, she brought them to her breasts, making Max fondle her as she rode her. "Please, Max, fuck me. I need-!"

Tugging at the silver hoops in Chloe's breasts, Max took the chance to thrust harder upwards, shivering in delight at the scream that reverberated around the room. Leaning upwards, Max kissed Chloe, moaning in appreciation at how eager her girlfriend was in this situation. If this got Chloe going, then she'd have to do this more often.

Chloe was all teeth and tongue, a whirlwind of ferocity as she sank her fingers into Max's hair, holding her face in her hands as she kissed the shorter girl while continuing to ride her. Each touch against her sweaty skin did little more than stoke the fire that was growing in her belly and she never wanted Max to stop moving.

"Touch me," She begged after finally pulling away for breath. Panting against her lover's face, Chloe guided one of Max's hands down between her legs, to the throbbing point of her clit.

She practically screamed as Max began to rub her clit, thrusting her hips all the while. It was too much sensation at once, and Chloe was fighting to remain upright as Max did her best to fuck her senseless.

Max's name became a steady chant on her lips as Chloe buried her face against the brunette's neck, breathing in her scent while holding tightly onto her girlfriend as if she was her rock in the storm of sensations that coursed through her.

A single great cry left Chloe as she finally hit her peak. Her hips spasmed uncontrollably, and it was with a pitiful mewl that she returned to Earth, held tightly in her lover's arms.

"And that's how you do it, Caulfield," Chloe laughed, voice hoarse from all the screaming she had done during their interlude. It was with a soft groan that Chloe climbed off of Max and curled up besides the brunette. "Keep that on. I'll be ready for round two in a moment."

Max just rolled her eyes. "I swear, you're so insatiable sometimes."

"You love it," Chloe teased, only to be silenced with a kiss.


End file.
